pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BallsAngus
BTW, please be careful when making pages. The format used while constructing a page can get a bit wacky if used incorrectly ;). If you need anything, let me know! Request from fellow user, User: Cyan piklord 64 can someone plz help me with Pikmin 4: the wraith's revenge? I spend as much time as I can on here, thinking outside the box, trying to work according to the 15 pikmin types, but I often get distracted and lose focus. I know you already have so much work on your hands (probably), but I request this of you. also, I only need you to work on Monday and Tuesday, so I hope that helps. if you do wish to help, then post it on my talk page. at the end, sign with your username. I will choose one of you to help. remember to think outside the box! - Cp64. Multiple accounts Hi, I'm PikFan23, one of the admins here. I can't help but notice that you've been making quite a few edits, which I appreciate. We always like active editors! I came across a page of yours that had several users on it. The users on that page who are currently registered share the same IP address as yours, so I'd like to inquire why you are using multiple accounts. Don't worry, you're not in trouble, just asking a question. Thanks! 04:34, 28 March 2015 (EDT) I see. Also, next time you make a post, remember to sign using ~~~~. I wish you luck on your game! 01:46, 29 March 2015 (EDT) Userpage I can't help but notice that you made a userpage for another user. Why did you do that? Editing on someone else's userpage is discouraged, much less making a userpage for them. You've told me before that you and a few other people share the same computer, but I'm wondering why you made a userpage for someone who hasn't edited in several months. 20:04, 17 August 2015 (EDT) Ok, it just looked suspicious, that's all, so thanks for telling me. So no, you don't have to get rid of it. I hope you can find your password soon! 01:49, 18 August 2015 (EDT) Hey Man I would like to know a few things. A. What is PikRaft? B. What are the sprites on your user page for the Fan engine? C. What wil Pikmin Chronochels Be about/Theres areadly a game with that name D. Whats NanoPikmin? A sequel to Pikmin 6: The Final Stand. You will be playing as Pikmin, instead of a captain. Pikifan4 14:56, 14 January 2016 (EST) Answers: A. Something I thought would be a good idea, but it turned out to be very bad and uncreative. B. Those are sprites I made for the Pikmin Fangame engine by Espyo. You can use them if you want :) C. Another thing I thought would be good, but I ultimately dropped the idea. D.A sequel to Pikmin 6: The Final Stand. You will be playing as Pikmin, instead of a captain. I hope these answered your questions. If you need to know anything else, I would happily respond. Thanks. But i want to know WHAT they were instead of just that they just are ideas that were dropped. Also Pikmin 4, Pikmin 5, and Pikmin 6 look great. re: renders Hello, BallsAngus! Glad you liked my renders. Those renders are nothing compared to Scruffy's. I am currently trying to learn some more advanced stuff to make some of those renders look a bit more realistic. If you would like to download the program it is called blender, search it up. Anyone can use it and it is free, but you might want to invest some time reading/watching tutorials, as they will give you a little boost that will help you later on, as it took me a month to learn a bit before I discovered tutorials. ::Thank you for your reply. I wish you luck on making them more realistic. Signature stuff Hey BallsAngus. I've got a few things for you regarding your signatures: # Please have your signatures in your userspace, instead of being a template. Even though it's easier to write it as a normal template, all other sigs on the wiki are on the userspace for the sake of consistency. When you move them, please change all instances of your sig accordingly. You can use to find those instances; fortunately for you, there aren't that many, so it should be easy to change them. # Images must be a maximum of 50px, so as to not cause major white spaces between lines. More info here. Thanks! 23:26, 15 January 2016 (EST) Ok, thank you for telling me. I will change them as soon as possible. Hey I found your youtube and watched some of the Pikmin Fan engine stuff. I would like and subscribe if I could, but, I don't have a youtube account so just know that if I did! You would have 14 subscribers. :) Pikifan4 17:27, 17 January 2016 (EST) Offering help for Pikmin: 4 (Wii U) Hello BallsAngus! I am offering help for your game. The kind of help will be the following: Images for areas Concept art/designs Renders of enemies Some article cleanup. Keep in mind I am also working with Cheepy-Cheepy on PIP, so I might take a while to make renders, but everything else should be made relatively faster. Please respond to this message as soon as you can. You see, I'd love to, but... I'd love to do a render of the Illusion Wraith(I love making water in blender). Unfortunately, I have lost access to my computer, so, I won't be as active online(not to mention not knowing what to do on my free time... ).I will do the Illusion Wraith(and Cheepy's Kakeriemo) as soon as I get access to a computer with blender. 一 Feeling somewhat useless, Neocraftz1553... Heys Hey BallsAngus I have never talked to you but nice to meet you! What do you think of this update on the site? Also what rank are you? Last thing are you in the guild of bulborbs? Bye and have a good day.